Some of currently available portable electronic apparatuses, such as so-called mobile phones, are designed such that a SIM card, which is an electronic card medium constituted of a card-shaped electronic device, can be removably mounted thereon, in addition to a battery pack. Such portable electronic apparatus includes a battery retention mechanism and a card socket serving as a unit retention mechanism, formed on the main body of the electronic apparatus.
In the card socket the SIM card is removably mounted, and in the battery retention mechanism the battery pack is removably mounted. However, mounting or removing the SIM card while the power is on may incur a malfunction.
To prevent such accident, for example, the card socket in which the SIM card is removably mounted from above is located on a bottom portion of the battery retention mechanism, in which the battery pack is removably mounted from above, in conventional portable electronic apparatuses.
Such portable electronic apparatus allows mounting the battery pack only after mounting the SIM card, and removing the SIM card only after removing the battery pack. Accordingly, the malfunction of the SIM card can be prevented.
Various proposals can be currently found regarding the foregoing portable electronic apparatus, as exemplified by patented documents 1 to 4.
[Patent document 1] JP-A No. 2000-049917
[Patent document 2] JP-A No. 2004-032527
[Patent document 3] JP-A No. H08-129531
[Patent document 4] JP-U No. 3037108